Beyond the Twilight and the Mist
by Mrs. J Hallstrom
Summary: Set two years after the end of the film, this story focuses on Alfred and the ending he deserved, as I've always wanted to read an Alfred-centric fan fic myself! Please read and review. Any criticism is valuable!


**Somewhere beyond the twilight and the mist**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Set two years after the end of LOTF, this story focuses on Alfred and the ending he deserved._

_**Helena**_

"_Is there any hope that you could learn to love me? Not the way you loved Samuel, of course, but enough to ... Susannah, we could make a life together; a happy life."_

The fire was beginning to dim, and the first streaks of day streamed through from behind the curtains in the drawing room. Alfred walked up to the fireplace. He wondered why thoughts of Susannah always brought back traces of resentment with a sharp sting. Did he still care? Even after her prophetic words had come true?

"_I believe I can only cause you pain, Alfred."_

He looked around the room for the last time. The new tenants would be moving in soon. He picked up his coat, and walked out the door, into the crisp red and gold autumn day.

**CHAPTER 2**

**_On the train to the ranch in Montana_**

_I think you know that I'm in love with you. From the first moment I saw you. Like in a novel. That's my mother's romantic imagination coming out in me, I suppose. (Alfred's proposal to Susannah)_

As the cityscape changed and was slowly replaced by the countryside, Alfred looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading and noticed that the crowd in the carriage had thinned quite noticeably; in fact it was nearly empty except for two young men travelling together, brothers most probably home from boarding school, and a lady seated opposite him.

He folded the newspaper and set it aside, briefly glancing out the window. The lady startled him with an unexpected comment,

'You look like someone who isn't very excited to be going wherever you're travelling to'

He looked at her in surprise and saw her smile, a spark of childish mischievousness in her eyes.

He laughed, 'I can't say I'm excited to be going home, but I _am_ glad.'

'Indeed?' she went on brazenly in jest.

'Yes, indeed.' He smiled, and thought it appropriate to introduce himself. Holding out his hand, he said 'I'm Alfred, Alfred Ludlow.'

'How do you do, Mr Ludlow?' She shook his hand still smiling, 'I'm Jazmyn Ford. Miss Ford, if we are to observe social proprieties.'

'And where are you travelling to Mr Ludlow?'

'My father's ranch... Home'

'Oh I see. Do you run it for him?'

'I have help, and among other duties, yes I do. But sometimes I miss the city. It's so vitally _alive_.'

'I know what you mean. Nature, in all its splendour, can sometimes be so tiresome...' she looked out the window and for a minute a shadow of sadness passed over her face, 'and at other times, there is nothing more magical.'

'Even during a harsh winter? I very much doubt that.' He remarked with light cynicism

'Ah well, I suppose it depends on whether one has good company or not as well. After all, in good company even severe winters can make for warm memories.'

'Perhaps.'

They lapsed into silence briefly, before Alfred picked up the conversation again,

'So Miss Ford, where do you travel to?'

'I can't say where I travel to, but I travel _from_ Boston.'

'Is your destination an unknowable secret?'

She smiled, 'Oh its not that at all. I'm just not sure. You see I've run away.'

CHAPTER 3

Looking at his startled and somewhat shocked expression, she burst into laughter.

'You needn't get so scandalised, I'm not really running away. That was meant in jest.'

His expression relaxed into one of embarrassed amusement.

She continued, 'In fact, it's your home that I'm travelling to.'

He seemed confused, 'I beg your pardon?'

"While I was visiting Boston, I met Mrs Isabel Ludlow. Your mother I assume? Anyway, I needed to get away from the city for a while and she was kind enough to invite me to stay at your family ranch for a while. I believe she's all ready written to your father.'

'I see. Well, Miss Ford, I'm sure it'll be lovely to have you stay with us.' Alfred wondered why his mother hadn't mentioned anything to him regarding this enigmatic and rather odd lady...and what, in heaven's name, was she thinking staying un-chaperoned at the home of someone who was practically a stranger? Not that she need fear _seduction_ or any harm to her honour...still it was highly unusual to say the least

'Was Boston not to your liking then?'

'Oh on the contrary, I loved life in that city. I suppose you're wondering why I "had to get away"? It's quite silly, but my former fiancé showed up. I can't stand being in the same room as him and his odious wife, let alone being a part of the same social circle.'

Alfred was remained silent, unsure how to react or what to say.

'I know I shouldn't feel like that, at least anymore, but I can't pretend everything is fine and make small talk with them. We were engaged for three years. And no, despite what most people would think, I don't have any feeling for him now, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him either.'

Alfred was surprised by her willingness to confide in him, even though they had only just met. But what she said made old wounds smart, loving someone who couldn't see how very much you loved them...

**_'And they all loved you more...Samuel, father and even my-even my own wife.'_**

She took his silence to mean discomfiture, and lapsed back into formal etiquette.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. How much longer till we arrive, do you think?'


End file.
